


Shitstorm2k17

by th3saltybish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Angelica, Crack, Group chat, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, aka another unneeded chat fic, and stuff, because phones, because we don't already have enough of those, chat fic, dramaqueenlaf2k17, it's just one giant shit post, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3saltybish/pseuds/th3saltybish
Summary: elizabae: i've been waiting for three minutes, alex if you want to come too go put some goddamn pants onsmolandangry: okay momsmolandangry: i mEANT ELIZA *ELIZAstep.aside_bitch: ....john(lock): he just blushed and threw his phone onto the kitchen tablejohn(lock): he looks rly cute when he's blushingelizabae: for the record, john is my sonelizabae: alex just married into this family(bc apparently there aren't enough group chat fics yet)





	Shitstorm2k17

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a native speaker, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> also thanks to my friend (that has an ao3 account but fuck if she remembers her log in datas) for planning this out with me and helping me write the beginning
> 
>  
> 
> smolandangry - alex  
> john(lock) - john  
> honhonhon - laf  
> hercdederp - herc  
> elizabae - eliza  
> step.aside_bitch - angelica

_shitstorm2k17_

 

smolandangry: can i still drink water if something green's in it

john(lock): DONT DO IT

step.aside_bitch: bitch do it

elizabae: ANGELICA 

step.aside_bitch: what? i wanna know what happens 

hercdederp: lol maybe he'll turn into the hulk 

honhonhon: even more reason not to do it, he's already angry, who knows what he'd do if he was tall 

hercdederp: probably tear jefferson apart

smolandangry: but i'm already tearing him apart

step.aside_bitch: not as much as madison tho 

john(lock): DO. NOT. DARE 

john(lock): OR YOU WILL NOT

step.aside_bitch: will not what, huh, turtle boy 

john(lock): ... 

john(lock): im bruning water gotta go

step.aside_bitch: …… 

elizabae: but is it really

smolandangry: my nose can confirm that, yes, it is

step.aside_bitch: literally how tf does he burn water all the time. didn't he make coq a vin last week?

smolandangry: idk, i think he was dropped as a kid and now everything easy is hard and vice versa

john(lock): it was only once ok

smolandangry: ...babe i was joking

john(lock): ...yeah. so was i.

honhonhon: well _i_ am not surprised

hercdederp: says you

honhonhon: yes, says i

hercdederp: ...

hecdederp: remember when you wanted to get up yesterday but got tangled in the sheets

hercdederp: and you almost landed flat on your ass

hercdederp: when you finally got your balance back you said 'phew' and then went on tripping over your own feet

hercdederp: and started to cry about 'how does that always happen to me, my hair is too fabulous for this'

honhonhon: we are not talking about this in the group chat! 

smolandangry: why not

john(lock): i mean all of us already know you're a drama queen

step.aside_bitch: ^^^

smolandangry: #dramaqueenlaf2k17

john(lock): #dramaqueenlaf2k17

step.aside_bitch: #dramaqueenlaf2k17

hercdederp: #dramaqueenlaf2k17

honhonhon: BETRAYED BY MY OWN BOYFRIEND

honhonhon: at least liza still loves me

honhonhon: that's why you're my favorite

elizabae: sorry laf

elizabae: #dramaqueenlaf2k17

 

**_honhonhon left shitstorm2k17_ **

 

smolandangry: point proven 

step.aside_bitch: just a reminder (looking at you alex) for the charity dinner tonight, you need to be there or george will be pissed 

john(lock): guys

john(lock): i don't want to be annoying but how do you recognize a third-degree burn

john(lock): or second 

john(lock): or just 'should go to the hospital' burrn 

Smolandangry: you're a doctor, shouldn't you know this 

john(lock): I'M IN SHOCK OK 

 

_honhonhon >> hercdederp_

honhonhon: can you add me back in please

hercdederp: sure 

 

_shitstorm2k17_

 

**_hercdederp added honhonhon to shitstorm 2k17_ **

 

elizabae: john have you typed all this time with a burned hand

john(lock): no

elizabae:

john(lock): ok maybe but it didn't hurt that bad at first

smolandangry: so who's on hospital duty

john(lock): chill i can drive on my own

honhonhon: mon ami no 

honhonhon: remember what happened last time 

john(lock): who added the drama queen back in

honhonhon: …i'll remember this

 

**_honhonhon is offline_ **

 

smolandangry: well

smolandangry: anyway

smolandangry: who's on hospital duty

step.aside_bitch:

hercdederp: 

smolandangry:

elizabae: john come down, i'm here

step.aside_bitch: lol eliza to the rescue. love you sis

elizabae: yeah, yeah

smolandangry: wAIT I WANT TO COME TOO

john(lock): alex just ran out of the bedroom without pants on

hercdederp: tmi dude

john(lock) what, i didn't say he's not wearing any underwear

john(lock): (which he isn't btw)

hercdederp: T!M!!I!!!

elizabae: i've been waiting for three minutes, alex if you want to come too go put some goddamn pants on

smolandangry: okay mom

smolandangry: i mEANT ELIZA *ELIZA

step.aside_bitch: ....

john(lock): he just blushed and threw his phone onto the kitchen table

john(lock): he looks rly cute when he's blushing

elizabae: for the record, john is my son

elizabae: alex just married into this family

* * *

elizabae: guys i'm dying, send help

step.aside_bitch: WHAT

step.aside_bitch: WHAT HAPPENED

step.aside_bitch: DO I NEED TO KILL A BITCH

elizabae: lol no dw

elizabae: it's just, when we went to the counter to register john the receptionist just looked at him for a few secs, then sighed and said, while looking at _alex_ "didn't we tell you the last time not to let him boil water, ever again?"

elizabae: and if that isn't the best thing ever then i don't know

step.aside_bitch: oh my god

honhonhon: i'm living

hercdederp: john's got a reputation lol

eliabae: "doctor laurens, you are an exceptional doctor, but please don't try to boil water again. ever. in your whole life. hire someone to boil it for you, i don't care - just, just leave it alone"

step.aside_bitch: honestly this is the stuff i live for

hercdederp: i thought you live for kicking sexist men's asses

hercdederp: with nine inch heels

step.aside_bitch: that too

honhonhon: i just noticed but where's alex? the last time he didn't write anything for that long he was unconscious

honhonhon: …he's not unconscious, is he

eliabaze: no, we left him at the gift shop, he likes the chocolate chip cookies with the "get well soon" panda on top of it

honhonhon: they are, how you say, the shit

john(lock): i swear to god laf, i'm gonna strangle you with a wifi cable

step.aside_bitch: he lives!

honhonhon: this is, how you say, offensive

elizabae: john just threw his phone against the wall

elizabae: "doctor laurens, this is the second time this month, do you really want to spend your whole salary on new phones"

elizabae: i love this receptionist

elizabae: she didn't even look up

honhonhon: can i marry her. everyone that roasts john is good in my books

hercdederp: honestly i would be offended but same

smolandangry: sorry guys, she's off limits

smolandangry: her girlfriend would literally tear you apart

step.aside_bitch: like madison does jefferson? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

smolandangry: no, like she's in a gang and could probably make your body disappaer

honhonhon: this is, how you say, scary af

elizabae: john just tried to throw alex's phone against the wall (he was reading over his shoulder), this is a great night guys

* * *

smolandangry: wait there's a charity dinner today??

**Author's Note:**

> will we ever get to know what happened the last time?
> 
> (spoiler alert: probably not)
> 
>  
> 
> edit: okay so i just noticed that it's probably gonna be confusing with the whole 'tonight', 'night' and then 'today'- the chap started in fic at 2 am or sth because all of them are losers who are "weak is for the sleep" before going to sleep and "shit why didn't i go to sleep earlier uuuugh" after sleeping xD


End file.
